Exilio
by Violette Moore
Summary: Universo Alterno. Simba busca a Scar luego de varios años haciéndose las mismas preguntas. ¿Por qué los asesinó? ¿Qué es lo que nunca le dijo? ¿Por qué, sin importar lo que pase, nunca lo deja de pensar?


.

* * *

Exilio

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Vives en una patria que yo nunca he tocado**_

 _ **con estos ojos míos, nacidos en destierro**_

 _ **con estas manos ciegas**_

 _ **todavía sin raíces.**_

 _ **Solo he sido un impulso por huir de la muerte**_

 _ **sobre mi débil tallo.**_

 _ **Soporto todo el peso de la noche que arde**_

 _ **Y tú eres la gracia eficaz y ligera**_

 _ **que une las raíces con las cosas del aire**_

 _ **y disciplina el coro de los ángeles.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Despertó a mitad de la noche como últimamente solía suceder. La idea del exilio sonaba esperanzadora cuando el peso de la corona resultaba ser demasiado grande para tus hombros, dejó a su consorte recostada a un lado, también a los inquietos y regordetes cachorros, necesitaba un poco de aire porque jamás se imaginó cómo sería esto de gobernar a todo un reino.

La cordialidad y servidumbre, el honor y respeto que debía mostrar desde una roca hasta el más longevo de los árboles.

Se sentía abrumado, nostálgico. Tenía tantas ganas de escapar pero sabía bien que nunca lo lograría obrar.

La memoria de su madre y la sombra de su padre aún le perseguían como un maleficio, además de la adoración que le dedicaban todos sus súbditos.

Entendía, como es natural, que era el responsable de su prosperidad y seguridad pero, _¿No era responsable de los suyos también? ¿No debía concederse este pueril y único deseo de libertad y descubrimiento? ¿No podía buscar al único familiar que sabría sobre coronas, honores y servidumbres?_

Si, por supuesto que sí.

Levantó el rostro admirando el resplandor de la luna rojiza en el firmamento, luego agitó su melena espesa, recogió los humores del viento y la tierra fresca. Todos ellos le hablaban de aventura e incertidumbre. Un gran cambio se avecinaba y su instinto le decía que tenía que ver con él.

Pensó sus cabellos negros, los ojos delineados, profundos y siniestros, las palabras crueles que le dedicó la ultima vez que se vieron y recordó con pesar que nunca terminaron esa conversación.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yo pensé tu presencia hecha de virgen trigo**_

 _ **Y tus ojos nutridos del océano del cielo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— _Oh mi querido y dulce niño. ¿Cómo podrías tú saberlo, si jamás te lo dijeron?_

— _¿De qué estás…?—_ intentó responder, luchando contra la fuerza con que sus garras se enterraban en la tierna carne de su cuello. Su constitución delgada e imposiblemente firme, los movimientos letales y a pesar de ello elegantes. Su tío peleaba como un bendito, él como un bandido.

Acababa de irrumpir en su corte y gritarle al mundo que estaba vivo, que "su majestad" no logró asesinarlo y que llevaba más de siete años planeando su venganza, pero ahora estaba ahí, esforzándose por respirar y maldiciéndose internamente por sentir y escuchar.

No quería su aliento gélido soplándole al oído, su aroma seductor y embriagante, su exquisita figura (aquella que en mejores años había admirado y en secreto amado) pero qué, actualmente, no representaba más que al maldito hombre que irrumpió en sus vidas y las arruinó.

La muerte de su padre aún pesaba como un afilado puñal, la de su madre (meses después de creerlo muerto) también.

Él había sido astuto y sagaz. Engañó al destino, a todo el jodido mundo de hecho. Y es que de un momento a otro se vio obligado a valerse por sí mismo y lo logró, gracias a sus burdos tratos y horribles consejos.

Volviendo a la querella. Scar sonrió paciente, galante, le mostró la dentadura completa, dos hileras de dientes perfectos, mismos que solía afilar en los huesos de sus caídos. La cavidad torácica servía para curtir esos puñales como dagas, los orificios del cráneo para suavizar las yemas de sus dedos y refinar su perversa lengua.

Cerró un poco más la distancia en torno a sus cuerpos, sus alientos casi se abrazaban, los labios besaban, quiso rechazar la idea, concentrarse en alguna otra pena, pero Scar lo hechizaba con su temperatura y llamaba con su locura.

Demandó que lo mirara a los ojos, (cómo si no supiera que veía eso y nada más) preguntó por su cicatriz. Sí es que a caso él sabía cómo se hizo esa cicatriz.

La respuesta fue no.

No tenía ni la más remota idea, pero seguramente, tuvo que ver con un enfrentamiento igual a este. Una lucha desigual y sin honor. "Él no sabía una puñetera mierda sobre el honor" Su tío le robó el aliento, no de la manera en que deseaba, sino que aumentó un poco más la presión de sus manos y él siseó hasta quedar sin aliento, aferrándose a sus formas en contestación.

Los cuerpos de ambos unidos en íntimo abrazo, sus pechos subiendo y bajando, las pelvis compartiendo la misma intención, sus frentes el sudor y por supuesto, calor.

El asesino de sus padres lo llamó "pobre niño estúpido" tras percibir la excitación y el clamor en su centro, luego lo liberó de la prisión de su cuerpo y continuó diciendo que si alguna vez, maduraba lo suficiente cómo para repetir esta danza o le interesaba conocer la verdad sobre su marca, viniera a buscarlo a solas, sin todo el tribunal de idiotas.

Hablando de ellos, el fuego de libertad y revuelta brillaba en los ojos de sus súbditos tras saberlo vivo. Scar dijo que les concedería a todos su capricho. El hijo pródigo viviría para ver otro día y además de eso, le permitiría solicitar un duelo a muerte por la sucesión del trono.

Lo mismo que él, le había pedido a su padre.

Lo único que Mufasa, vez con vez le negó.

Él repudió su persona y rechazó sus palabras de rodillas a la tierra árida y hierba seca.

 _¿¡Cómo se atrevía a ser tan osado!? ¿No le bastaba con haberlo asesinado? ¿Tenía que ensuciar su nombre? ¿Manipular las circunstancias que lo llevaron a traicionarlo?_

Ni siquiera preguntó.

Solo se levantó con torpeza y comenzó a salir de ahí en compañía de sus recuerdos y la humillación de perder el primero de sus encuentros. Antes de atravesar el umbral de la cámara donde nació, Scar anunció que si lo vencía, no sólo le daría su corona, sino a su puta más querida.

.

Nala

.

Aquella fue la primera vez que la vio. Su figura esbelta, los cabellos cortos y en un tono deliciosamente pálido, los ojos grandes y delineados, fijos aunque temerosos, su aroma fértil, femenino, al reconocer este hecho, algo entre los dos reaccionó. Una electricidad, una estrategia, un fuego que podría interpretarse de mil y un maneras pero qué, hasta ahora sabía lo que significó.

.

Él abrió sus labios e intercaló una mirada entre la doncella y el bárbaro, luego expelió un grito de lo más estruendoso, ese hablaba de todo lo que vivió perdido en el exilio. Sus manos se crisparon en horribles zarpas, las uñas comenzaron a abrir surcos en la piel contraria.

Scar lo imitaba, a su vez lastimaba pero él pasó años planeando esta batalla. Soñando su cuerpo, anhelando su carne y su sangre, los alaridos y jadeos que eventualmente repetirían su nombre y clamarían por una piedad que no estaba seguro de poder otorgar.

Sus súbditos se unieron a la refriega. Si en primer instancia no logró derribarlo se debía más bien a que la condición de su reino lo devastó.

Las tierras siempre verdes reducidas a lodo, la población cruelmente diezmada, las aguas contaminadas, los escasos amigos que recordaba encarcelados o asesinados.

En esta ocasión lo venció.

Lo consumió con su furia y derribó con su figura, poseía un cuerpo mucho más grande y fornido que el de aquel, instintos más salvajes pues era consciente de que su pasión latía desbordada, pero no era venganza lo que clamaba, sino que él se explicara.

¿¡Por qué los traicionó y asesinó!? ¿Por una corona que ni siquiera respetaba? Pues de ser así, no dejaría morir su legado entre cenizas y hambre.

Scar estalló a carcajadas, al escuchar su alegato. Su profunda voz metiéndose en sus oídos, huesos y entrañas. Su aroma de Alfa haciendo que se inflamaran sus ansias, repitió el comentario referente a su ignorancia y cambió la oferta de la corona y la puta por su cabeza y hombría.

— _Demuestra que eres digno, Simba. Extrae una de tus garras, la más grande y afilada colócala justo aquí._ —el desalmado y vencido hombre levanto el rostro y le ofreció su cuello, virgen, sin marca de ataduras o posesión. Su garganta se secó en el acto, todos sus miembros temblaron.

Los súbditos gritaban que cumpliera con los términos del ritual de sucesión. Cortarle la cabeza y derramar buena parte de su sangre era lo primero, darse un festín con su sexo, lo segundo. Claro que quería una probada de toda esa carne, pero la quería con él vivo, retorciéndose de placer con las caricias de su lengua.

Se negó a cumplir el decreto bajo pretexto de ser mejor hombre que aquel. Asesinarlo los volvería iguales y los fieles a su padre se lo creyeron. Para igualar la balanza o tener una oportunidad de cumplir sus fantasías más negadas, le ofreció redimirse, contar su historia, sentarse junto a él en el trono como mano del Rey.

Sus fieles creyeron que estaba loco, tantos años en el exilio lo volvieron loco, pero él no estaba pirado. Sólo se volvió un poco más decidido.

Estaba vivo gracias a él. A las crueldades de la educación que le dio él. Sus increíbles ganas de volver a verlo y preguntar, _¿Cómo pudo engañarlo durante tantos años y hacerle creer que lo tenía por amado?_

La cuestión se quedó una vez más en el aire.

Scar rechazó la oferta y agregó, qué si no iba a matarlo, lo dejara marcharse con la frente en alto. Sus consejeros insistían en que tomara su sangre para vengar a su padre y honrar a su madre. Sarabi falleció de soledad y tristeza, se dejó morir al negarse a probar comida o bebida, quería reunirse con ellos.

Su amado esposo y su pequeño cachorro.

Scar les hizo creer a todos que fue devorado por los depredadores al igual que su padre. El comentario le asestó un sabor amargo en los labios. Las cosas no se dieron así, Mufasa cayó en una trampa, los dos lo hicieron.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Pero amé con mis ojos,**_

 _ **con la muerte escondida**_

 _ **en mi sangre y mi carne.**_

 _ **Y confundí tu rostro, tu divina sustancia**_

 _ **con una voz que dice mis más oscuras palabras.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El verdadero asesino de su padre era él, el verdadero traidor, siempre él. Fue testigo mudo de su pelea, escuchó el intercambio de palabras, pero la furia con que las decían lo llenó de tal temor y confusión que simple y sencillamente aguardó. Cuando la sangre comenzó a correr, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Scar, no le pidió que se quedara para charlar asuntos de la corona con su padre, sino que pretendía arrancarla de su cabeza muerta, intentó intervenir pero era tan joven, pequeño e ingenuo.

 _Eso es de lo que siempre se burlaba él._

Tan inocente, frágil y maleable que de un par de estocadas (provenientes de ambos lados) casi lo fulminaron. Cayó irremediable a sus pies, escondiéndose de los dos, aterrorizado de los dos.

Sus humores mezclados, sus instintos expuestos.

Dos Alfas a punto de arrancarse las entrañas o devorarlo a él, que más pronto que tarde comenzó a correr. La preocupación de su padre por él, le dio la desventaja en batalla, eso no lo pensó o dilucidó hasta varios años después, luego de serenarse en el exilio.

De hacer las paces con su destino.

Lo último que escuchó provenir de sus labios fue un aullido desgarrador que repetía su nombre, pero no creyó que lo dijera cómo una suplica a los Dioses. En su mente infantil, de cachorro que aún no ha presentado casta, su padre quería asesinarlo y usarlo de mondadientes al lograrlo.

De regreso en su corte, dejó que Scar se marchara y para calmar las aguas, decretó que si volvía a mostrar su cara, entonces sí, lo mataba.

.

Años pasaron de eso, los mismos que estuvo en el exilio, y necesitaba cerrar ese ciclo, tener las respuestas, saber de dónde vino esa marca.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Y una materia efímera**_

 _ **invadida por una selva azul y trágica.**_

 _ **Mis manos condenadas a raíces,**_

 _ **Mis ojos ya sin esperanza.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Partió con las primeras luces del alba, sin despedirse especialmente de nadie. Amaba a sus cachorros pero eran más de ella que de él. Nala los enseñaba a cazar, protegerse de los depredadores, defenderse de las crueldades que les preparará el destino.

Contrario de lo que sus padres habían dispuesto para él.

Mufasa siempre ocupado con los asuntos de la corona como para prestarle atención a él y su madre, aunque era tan inteligente como bella, prefirió que su tío se ocupara de la tarea. Scar disfrutaba ampliamente con eso, recordándole día tras día que había sido el cachorro más insignificante y delgaducho de todos los que nacieron en la camada. Sus amigos tenían mayor brío, una sangre mucho mas pesada, eso se adivinaba en sus cuerpos lozanos y relucientes caras.

Él era idéntico a aquel.

Scar se parecía a su madre y Mufasa se parecía al Rey, por ello heredó la corona pese a ser el segundo en la línea de sucesión.

 _¿Entonces eso ameritaba matarlos? ¿Por cuantos años lo estuvo planeando? ¿Siempre contó con que él se interpusiera?_

Si hacía memoria, aquella tarde su padre se ofreció a llevarlo a cazar. Era importante que supiera cómo manipular su cuerpo desde temprana edad.

Cuando ser humano y cuando ser León.

A él le gustaba más ser un león y aplastar criaturas pequeñas o rastreras entre sus garras. Scar se lo enseñó aunque nunca explicó la verdadera intención.

Se separaron de la manada, incluso de las zonas donde sus guardias y vigías observaban. Ahí su padre le habló de límites, las partes cubiertas por sombra y sequía pertenecían a la nada. Su reino se hallaba oculto en mitad de la nada porque eran diferentes, especiales. No podían congraciarse con el resto de la humanidad o extenderse por todo el reino animal. Ellos fueron bendecidos (o malditos) por magia antigua y sagrada, cada árbol que se levantaba en sus limites representaba a uno de ellos, tenía su fortaleza y esencia.

El árbol que hablaba de él, apenas si era un tierno retoño pero crecería tanto como el de aquel. Mufasa le mostró su igual, tenía un tronco grueso y extenso, la copa casi tocaba el cielo, pero no fue ese el que le impresionó. A su lado crecía otro árbol de tronco mucho más delgado y hojas en tonos de verde oscuro. No era tan grueso como el de su padre, pero creía que con sus garras lo podía abarcar.

Olía a familia, seguridad.

En lo que Mufasa iniciaba la marcha hacia algún otro lugar, él comenzó a trepar. No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Scar, disfrutando con sus torpes intentos de conquistar sus áridos recovecos, afilaba sus garras en la cara lisa de la piedra que le daba cobijo. Salió de a poco, ayudándolo a trepar con su cuerpo ágil y ligero, él sonrió al sentir su presencia. Desde siempre le habían gustado sus burdos tratos. La crueldad de su lengua y la tenacidad de sus manos.

No llegó a la copa pero si alcanzo una rama que le sirvió de respaldo. Scar dijo que se quedara ahí, tenía asuntos importantes que discutir con su padre. Él objetó y como pudo bajó. Se suponía que nadie sabía que estaban ahí. Él le suplicó a su padre que no se lo dijera a nadie, aún le parecía desdeñable su forma humana.

— _¡Oh, por el amor del infierno, Simba! Los humanos son así de horrendos. No te saldrá más pelo, ni crecerán las garras hasta que alcances cierta edad. Ahora quédate donde quieras, pero no me estorbes mientras hablo con tu padre._

Él se quedó en su roca, la que olía a familia y seguridad. —¡mentira!— olía a él, su esencia Alfa aquel perfume que desde siempre, le transmitió paz (y sabía ahora, que erotismo) Los vio discutir hasta que las cosas acabaron en lo previamente dicho.

Creía recordar algunas de las palabras que se gritaron.

.

— _¡Tú lo prometiste, hermano! ¡Lo prometiste!_

— _¡Fue nuestro padre quién realizó esa promesa! Yo no me comprometí a nada más que mantener el reino en paz y prosperidad._

— _¡Yo deposité mi confianza en ti. Te lo di todo y tú...tú...!_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mi ceniza que ríe**_

 _ **Encontrarán la muerte que sí mata**_

 _ **Y no podrán ser nunca los viajeros**_

 _ **Sin sombra ni idioma**_

 _ **Que arriben a tu patria.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dirigió sus pasos a los límites del exilio, ese lugar oscuro y siniestro donde no crecían nada más que el instinto de supervivencia y los deseos de venganza. Las parias y proscritos, no resultaban ser la mejor de las compañías, pero por lo menos eran lo suficientemente estúpidos como para no notar al cachorro que les robaba bocados de las tiernas presas y ultimaba sus reservas de agua.

Tuvieron que pasar meses para que adquiriera la confianza de aparecer ante ellas. Las hienas creían que tenían servida la cena, pero Scar le enseñó a jamás mostrar temor y debilidad.

— _¡Tú eres un Rey, Simba! Sin importar la edad que tengas o el lugar a donde vayas, las cabezas se inclinan y los cuerpos te rinden honor y pleitesía. Cuando no suceda así, querido niño mío, sacrifica al más débil. Siempre habrá uno, en toda manada lo hay. En la nuestra eres tú y por ello, mi deber es enseñarte cómo se hacen las cosas feas, aquellas de las que no quieren hablar, tus queridos padres._

Lo hizo.

Sacrificó a una inocente cría que andaba jugueteando lejos de su manada, _¿Le costó sangre, llanto y sudor?_ Sí, por supuesto. _¿Hizo que expeliera sus humores salvajes y garras letales?_ También. _¿No deseó arrepentirse y maldecir el destino en cuanto la tuvo derrumbada y desangrada a sus pies?_ Desde luego. _¿Pero no tenía una motivación aún más grande?_

Volver a verlo, perdurar y madurar para postrarse ante él.

.

Su perfume Alfa estaba impregnado en todos los lugares donde se adentraba. Estaba en la senda correcta, misma que irónicamente, lo conducía al lugar en el que hace años se ocultó.

Scar había creado un nuevo trono con los huesos de las hienas y antílopes, todos debieron perecer bajo sus crueles garras, pero no se impresionó con el acto, ya que él mismo llegó a obrarlo.

Era un león, un príncipe, el futuro rey de todos ellos y si no iban a obedecerlo o protegerlo, como minino entregarían su cuerpo.

El Alfa indomable, erótico y sensual que bien recordaba de su último encuentro, si quiera se inmutó al verlo, estaba ocupado arrancando algo de carne de sus colmillos, él admiró el amplio espacio a su alrededor y tenía que admitir que incluso el exilio, lucia mejor en ausencia de su tío.

 _¿Esto es a lo que se dedicaba? ¿A lo más que podía aspirar? ¿Asesinarlos a todos y sentarse a descansar?_ Rechazó la idea, el otro acabó su faena y preguntó a qué debía la visita de su majestad.

—¿Ya no lo recuerdas? Pero si tú mismo me invitaste. —Scar enarcó una delineada ceja, estaba enroscado en su forma felina, describiendo una complicada pose, que exaltaba su silueta esbelta y atlética.

Él se regodeó con su esencia. Su maldito perfume e imponente presencia.

—Quiero saber qué es lo que jamás me dijeron. ¿Cómo te hiciste esa marca? ¿Por qué asesinaste a mi padre?

—Y yo quiero saber cuántos cachorros has traído al mundo. ¿Dos, tres? ¿Te la montaste en tu forma felina o preferiste la humana? —sus palabras le produjeron furia y repulsión. De las primeras veces que intentó intimar con Nala (para cumplir con el sagrado y antiguo decreto que obligaba al rey a tener sucesor) se vio forzado a escuchar sus relatos, las terribles formas en que él, la había ultrajado en su forma humana.

Scar prefería aparearse en su forma humana. Gruñó ansioso, molesto. Su tío sonrió y dijo que si no respondía sus preguntas, no le daría ninguna otra explicación.

—Tres cachorros y los hicimos de la forma en que me ves.

—Siempre preferiste a los leones.

—Te equivocas, siempre preferí mostrar mi forma humana, únicamente a ti.

—Y la corte. —agregó en referencia a su querella y es qué, tras desvelar su presencia ante él, aspirar sus humores y caer en la cuenta de sus perversiones, transformó sus formas a las humanas y su tío lo hizo a la vez.

El cuerpo de Scar siempre le pareció atractivo y magnético, pero nunca lo había contemplado con ojos de adulto. Solo tenía imágenes que se negó a olvidar de los días de infante. Él le atraía, le erotizaba y excitaba.

Obvio resultó que perdiera en cuanto sintió sus dígitos sobre él.

Scar lo acabó en dos movimientos, no necesitaba más para someterlo que su sustancia, su exquisito aroma, la esencia de un Alfa ante él que era Omega. Su sexo despierto debió hacérselos saber a todos, y aún si lo negó.

"No lo asesinó porque no quería ser como él"

Eso fue lo que pregonó, aunque lo único cierto es, que solo quería pertenecerle a él.

A pesar de yacer con Nala, nunca dejó que lo reclamara o imprimiera su marca Alfa en él, los cachorros los trajo al mundo ella, pues el secreto de su casta era algo que debían llevarse a la tumba. El exilio lo volvió más fuerte y robusto, cambió su naturaleza, contaminó su esencia.

Su perfume no podría decirle nada a nadie, excepto a Scar.

—Oh, pobre niño confundido y malcriado. —comentó ahora que volvía a adoptar la apariencia humana. Ignoró su sarcasmo, estaba claro que lo había notado. Quería ser suyo y se lo ordenó.

"Tu rey demanda que expliques lo de tu marca y que te montes en él"

Scar lo disfrutó en esta forma de cabeza a pies y al aprobar lo bien formado de su anatomía, transformó su silueta. Sus cabellos negros ahora tenían una nueva marca, rayos plateados que hablaban de su edad, su sexo lánguido pero aún grueso y largo, humedeció sus labios al contemplarlo y expelió su esencia, una colonia primitiva que indudablemente reconocería él.

Después de todo, era el único que lo conocía desde el momento en que nació.

—De acuerdo, ya que estas tan impaciente mi querido Rey, te lo diré. Esta marca en el rostro me la hizo tu padre cuando intenté reclamarte.

—¿¡Qué!?—gritó mirándolo con ojos desorbitados, absorbiendo todo de él. No solo su imagen sino su esencia.

Alfa, siempre el dominante, siempre el que sabía cómo doblegarle.

—Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer. Tú estabas ahí en el precioso alijo de pieles que tenías por pesebre. Y yo me acerqué silencioso y letal por la noche. Tu abuelo me hizo ceder mi derecho al trono por ser más pequeño y delgado de cuerpo, los cabellos de mi madre, los ojos de mi madre.

¡Ese viejo egoísta y loco, quería que perdurara más que su nombre o sangre su imagen! Y entonces decidimos que si yo entregaba la corona, Mufasa me entregaría al primer cachorro que engendrara.

Ese eras tú.

La combinación perfecta de los genes de tus padres, nada de mi o de tu abuela. Perfecto, a ojos de los demás eras simplemente perfecto, pero para mí eras la pareja, el consorte, aquel en quien debía imprimir mi siniestra marca.

Tu padre lo impidió o al menos eso pensó.

—¡Mientes! —interrumpió airoso. —Yo no poseo ninguna marca.

—No que la veas...—Scar le mostró las afiladas garras y tras lamerse un par le sonrió como un descaro. Él conocía su cuerpo. ¡Nala conocía su cuerpo! era virgen como el de él, sin ninguna atadura o marca de posesión.

—Oh, sigues siento tan estúpido como recuerdo. Está en tu nuca, la única zona a la que tuve acceso en esa noche oscura. Tu padre me desafió a duelo, todo el tiempo libre lo perdíamos en eso y como sabes, yo siempre acababa perdiendo.

Su muerte, lo creas o no, fue un accidente. Él corrió detrás de ti. Ambos lo hicimos, pero entonces hubo una estampida de esas estúpidas bestias y la tierra bajo nuestros pies se volvió inestable. Mufasa perdió el equilibrio, necesitaba una mano y yo me negué a dársela, de la misma manera en que él, se negó a darme tu mano.

Cayó a una muerte segura y yo intenté encontrarte pero todo el mundo gritaba a diestra y siniestra la caída del príncipe y del rey.

Me convencieron.

Eras tan absurdamente tierno y pequeño qué ¿Cuanto podrías durar en el destierro? Me acusas de dejar morir la tierra en que nací pero sin ti. ¿¡De que valía sobrevivir!? Sarabi fue fuerte, mucho más que yo, al intentar buscarte en el infierno.

Yo aún creía en nuestra herencia, la corona.

—¿Y si es así, por qué no cumpliste la obligación más importante? ¡¿Por qué no engendraste?!

—¡Porque tú eras mío! ¡Siempre supe que al presentar casta serías un Omega! O cómo a mi me gustaba llamarte, mi ramera!

—¡¿Cómo podrías saberlo?!—gritó enloquecido, enternecido y halagado por la profundidad de sus palabras.

—¿Qué te repetía todo el tiempo? Cabías en la palma de mi mano Simba, sé que yo mismo fui pequeño al nacer, pero en absoluto comparable contigo. Tu madre y tu padre también lo supieron al verte tomar tu primer aliento pero prefirieron ser ciegos. Negar los hechos, ellos dos eran Alfas, pero mi madre, tu querida abuela, fue Omega.

Papá siempre se ufanó de la fortaleza de su sangre, engendrar dos Alfas con una Omega, ciertamente era un acto impresionante, pero nos salimos del tema.

—Claro que lo hacemos. ¿Por qué mi padre no quiso entregarme? ¿Cómo fue que me marcaste?

—Ahmm...aquel solo fue el amago de un beso, pero te impregné con mi aroma. Tu padre esperaba que lo olvidaras, que la marca algún día se borrara pero luego de aquella noche eras tú el que me buscaba. Siempre salías de tu lecho para meterte en el mío. Eras un niño, a nadie le parecía extraño que buscaras cobijo.

Sin embargo, comenzaste a crecer y yo a prepararte para el exilio.

—¿Así que también planeaste eso?

—Por supuesto que no. Conocía las peripecias de ser el cachorro pequeño en una manada de monstruos y por eso era un salvaje al momento de educarte. No decidí enfrentar a tu padre hasta que te vi. Mufasa sabía que yo tomaba mis siestas frente los árboles que representan nuestro legado y aún así, no debió importarle. Yo nunca le parecí alguien impresionante.

Cómo sea, tú estabas ahí, montándote en mi.

—¡No sabía que ese árbol era tuyo!

—¡Lo sabías por mi marca, mi esencia! Cómo bien sabes, Simba. El enlace entre un Alfa y un Omega, solo tiene éxito si es recíproco. De lo contrario, mi presencia solo te produciría repulsión.

—Te repelo.

—Por la crueldad de mis actos, pero no por las intenciones de mi falo.

—¡Era un cachorro incapaz de consentir!

—Las marcas de posesión no requieren de esa clase de convenio, es algo más químico, primitivo, el instinto llamando al instinto. Y tú dijiste sí...justo ahora, me repites el sí. —el nicho de Scar apestaba a los humores de ambos llamándose con descaro. Sus cuerpos erectos, húmedos y listos para comenzar con el ritual de apareamiento. Él nunca había tenido tanta hambre de sexo, pero la controlaba con su terquedad.

—¡Sólo porque me condenaste! ¡No puedo olvidarte!

—No quisiste olvidarme.—le recordó con su sonrisa envidiable, mirándolo a los ojos, comenzando a acercarse hacia él. La danza entre los dos una vez más comenzaba, los jadeos, la aceleración de su pecho, pero no era porque temiera a sus artimañas sino porque deseaba satisfacer los calores de su celo con él.

Cada noche de luna roja pensaba su cuerpo, todo lo que era, la persona que fue.

—Al asesino de mi padre. ¿Cómo podría olvidarme de vengarle?

—Esa oportunidad, ya te la di y la perdiste.

—¡Te vencí! —aulló casi postrado por encima de él. La temperatura de su cuerpo ya no la controlaba, ni la sed por su sexo, expelió más de su aroma y dejó escapar algunos jadeos que el otro saboreó inflamando su miembro. Él nunca antes había retozado en su forma humana. ¿Por que la preferiría a la felina?

—¡Oh, por favor, Simba! Lo único que hiciste fue una demostración salvaje y excepcional de celos.

—¡¿Qué?!

— No encontraste tu fortaleza y coraje hasta que te mostré a mi puta.

—¡No la llames así!

—¿Porque es tu esposa? O porque la deshonré infinidad de veces pensándote a ti.

—Muéstrame cómo.—ordenó y se arrojó sobre él, reclamando su boca, exigiendo su marca. La predilección por esta forma rápidamente se explicó. Los humanos sienten y perciben distinto, según su tío, son la única especie que disfruta ampliamente del apareamiento.

.

.

.

La luna rojiza en el cielo cumplió su promesa de levantar sus calores y despertar su celo. Scar lo sabía, por diez años dijo ser conocedor de los ciclos de su celo. La Selva entera olía a él y dudaba que sus súbditos no supieran lo que es, pero era el Rey. Omega o no, estaban obligados a obedecerlo hasta que apareciera una mejor opción.

Nala, puede que estuviera formando a su fatal retador.

—Te equivocas, mis cachorros son dos hembras y un varón.

—Basta con uno solo, Simba.

—Entonces, démosle competencia. Préñame, toma tu promesa, cumple tu deseo.

—Te despreciarán y desterrarán.

—Hablas cómo si tuviera algo que temer al exilio o te hubiera dado una opción. Tu Rey te ordena que satisfagas su celo hasta que lo preñes y esa marca en mi nuca, la quiero también en mi cuello.

Te sentaras a mi lado en la corte, serás otra vez lo que fuiste, mano derecha del Rey.

—Creerán que te volviste loco, yo mismo lo creo, por cierto.

—Loco por ti y por cuerpo, por la marca de tus colmillos en mi cuello y de tus garras a lo largo de todo mi cuerpo. Daré a luz a tus cachorros, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por mí.

—¿Hacer yo por ti?

—Por la muerte de mis padres y también, porque tarde o temprano acabarás muriendo.

—¿Ahh, las hienas que me almorcé tenían razón? ¿Ya huelo a cadáver?

—Hueles a familia y seguridad. A algo que es completamente mío, además. Eres el único que conoce sobre coronas, rituales y servidumbres, todos los demás están muertos ya. Si les digo a mis súbditos que el Rey tiene derecho a una esposa y un consorte, lo creerán. Cuando nuestros cachorros comiencen a crecer en mi vientre, me ocultaré, los tendremos en campo santo, donde crecen los árboles que hablan de ti y de mi.

Nuestros ancestros estarán encantados con el regalo.

—Se retorcerán en su tumba ¿Pero quién soy yo para negarme a los caprichos de un Rey?

—Mi mano, mi amado y desde ahora, mi amante.

.

.

.

* * *

— _ **Violette Moore—**_

 _Dedicado a: Polaris Johanes._

 _14/08/18_


End file.
